Sangos hero
by dragon boy x
Summary: Um Sangos hero yy inu croosover


**Okay this is my second story so please like it no flames I can't take rejection**

**This is ****holding out For a Hero ****by ****Frou-Frou****. . I got the idea from Shrek 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or the song so don't sue **

**Please review guys. Oh and it's a Sango/Hiei story some sentences Sango's POV **

Holding out for a hero

One dark purely cloudy day, in a huge castle filled with powerful A class demons having a hostage and that hostage was Sango Taijiya she was in highest room in the tallest tower. She was ambushed in the forest and there she was in her big comfy bed sleeping. The demons had put sleeping gas all around the forest when she was alone. She had no weapons with her at the moment so she had to do was holdout for a hero to save her. While the Demons were waiting orders from Naraku.

_Where have all the good men gone _

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

So, there she was sleeping dreaming but not just any dream it was a nightmare. There was Naraku will all his tentacles killing all her old friends and new friend. She was in the ground her yelling for help. Then Naraku used all his miasma so the whole are was dark

Thunder rolled she was scared then She saw someone run past her she saw who it was. Miroku was running she yelled for him but he kept ruining when he turned around he turned into someone else she could not see his face since it was really dark but she knew who it was

She peeked up and saw him in the corner of her eye. She looked at him, "Hiei!"

Then someone else came it was Yusuke but then he turned into Hiei he had the same face as the other Hiei a smirk

Then last person came it was Inuyasha he was about to take out his sword but then …..

He turned into Hiei who had his sword and a smirk on his face all the Hiei's looking at her

They all said "Hn this miasma is a nuisance we must get rid of it "

Sango glanced at him wondering what is he or what they are gonna do

Next thing she knew they were all walking to each other and then became 1 super Hiei who was glowing bright blue then he looked at his sword and said …….

"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME "Then his whole sword was in flames with blue color

The whole area wasn't dark anymore it was sunlight and Naraku was looking at Hiei and Hiei looked at Naraku

They both attacked each other in one strike in the air then they landed not looking at each other

Naraku fell in flames even his barrier couldn't protect him. Sango saw the whole thing

Then Hiei put away his sword and looked at Sango. He picked her up bridle style and both looked at each others eyes then they closed them and kissed each others lips …..

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and__ he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

Sango woke up covered in sweat she looked around her settings it was a cold and dark room. The only thing that was warm in the room was the bed and the blankets. She looked at herself her kimono was there but no weapons damm she thought "of all the times to get kidnapped I get kidnapped right when Narakus close by and I was in the forest picking flowers.

"And those dreams they keep coming and there always they same Am in Danger Hiei rescues me then we kiss and haply ever after. " Sango said .

Sango frowned "why do I keep having these dreams what do they mean? "

"Maybe there a sign or am just going crazy I mean 3 Hiei's "

She pushed the blankets away she got out of the bed to look at her window witched it was bared with meddle

Sango watched dark moo light and then she said "I wonder if he's gonna save me he always has but then again he might not will he or will he not?"

Sango knelt, praying saying "Please let Hiei show up and save me just him no one else. "

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

"I guess all these dreams just kept coming right after I met Hiei and the Spirit detectives "

"I remember we meet them a few weeks after Inuyasha learned his new trick the back lash wave. They were chasing down a demon and from the future that just came to the past and we just got into the middle of there war. She softly, said "and now Miroku …….

She moved her head she no longer loved the monk. She still could not believe she expected his proposal .but then she declined after learning he slept with a girl yes real shocker.

After the Spirit Detectives showed up then they left but they kept coming back helping to defeat Naraku. They also brought others they weren't boys they were girls everyone got along with each other but there were fights now and then. Sango said "wow Kagome ….

"She fell out of love with Inuyasha then in love with Kurama "Sango smiled

"Good for her though it doesn't help that Kikyo loves Kurama too "Sango laughing passing the time thinking about her team.

Then her mind came to another point Hiei

Sango signed and said " It would never work he' s a demon and am a demon slayer its funny a demon slayer in love with a demon who she wants to spend her life with and thinks he's her hero." "Yep that would be a great fairy tale but I do need a hero and Hiei could no he be the only hero for me "Sango said.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and__ he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life _

"Hiei's super fast and he's really strong "Sango kept talking about the fire demon. " Whenever I needed him the most hed be there for me even when he left to the future he would managed to come back in the right place at the right time." Sango smiled then said " He even taught me new sword moves but why ." She laughed and said. "To keep Kirara away from him she really does love him maybe love him more then she loves him."

"Kohaku she thought. Hiei helped me get Kohaku back thanks to his Jagan eye. Kohaku likes him too he even said in front of the whole gang said "Hiei would make a great brother in law sister when are you gonna mate with him." I blushed to the color of Hiei's wonderful eyes. God His jet black hair his voice and his perfect body okay is going to fast.

"At first he was cold to me and to everyone else but Kurama his best friend said am warming up to him "Sango said she smiled really big.

"Hiei is my Hero he protects me but he also protects Yukina" Sango said sadly

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere _

_Watching me _

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

"I always thought someone was watching me then I figure out Hiei was with his jagan "It didn't make me uneasy it made feel safe protected like no can hurt me ".

"I hear foot step an Aura Its Hiei "I yelled happily I have to tell him I love him and that he's my hero I know there are something's I don't know about Hiei but who cares. Then the wall was broken by flame then there was Hiei He said

"Hurry up woman we don't have time " just once I wished he called me Sango

"Hiei I have to tell you something" he stops and looks at me I blush and say " nothing "then he picks me up and we leave I will have to tell him someday and fast because soon he will be freed from helping Yusuke and he will go to demon world and ill never see him again . My hero my protector my hope my love My Hiei

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and__ he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

**REVIEW PLS! and I couldn't have done it without **rouge-vixxen-o-deception18


End file.
